Kasper Hernandez
|birth=June 10, 1990 |death= |hidep= |race= |gender=Male |height= 5'10 |hair=Shaved |eyes=Brown |skin=Dark-brown |hidec= |family= |affiliation=Boulevard_Rifa-13 |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=2002 Range Rover Sport }} Early Life Kasper grew up in Corona, contrary to the others, in a seemingly healthy family. He didn't have to be raised by a single mother, nor be raised on the streets. He simply lived in the Hispanic ghetto due to his family's humble earnings. He was the one kid people at primary school would pick on, call a nerd and just bully in general. Eventually, like half of the youngsters in Corona, he grew sick and tired of it: He started seeking out gang affiliated individuals to hang out with, hoping for some sort of sense of security. He started working the local Unity station corner with them, at times being the lookout and at times holding the "product" down, waiting for a customer. He didn't exactly make much money, but he didn't care: It was the power in numbers that he lusted for after being bullied and harrased for such a long time. An unfortunate turn in events As he grew and started reaching his early stages of puberty, developing into a man, he was exposed to his first violent gang interaction where the leader of the existing Sur-13 set, Alejando Rios, told Nova to come over for a ride in his newly purchased Chevy Impala 64. Nova -fourteen at the time- hopped in with a smirk on his face, inspecting the car. Little did he know that as soon as the car was to pull around the African-American enclave, he was to be given a twelve gauge shotgun, the windows rolling down shortly afterwards as they hauled up infront of certain red-ragged black individuals .Alejandro points towards them as he motions Nova to shoot along with the others. Sucumbing to the pressure, he pulls the trigger four times as he looked away from the scene shooting blindly. It was that day that fourteen year old Nova was wanted for a double homocide. Back in the "barrio", people patted Nova on the back, starting to drink and celebrate their "achievment" after stashing away the weaponry. Deep down, something didn't feel right. Rifa-13 A race war broke out between the hispanics and the African-Americans, for the indivudal Nova shot dead was the acting street captain of the bloods set up in idlewood. The war was depleting and both sides suffered greatly: More civilans died than gangsters for being at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong skin colour. Kasper's life was taking a deep plunge into the unknown. By the time he was seventeen, most of the original Sur-13 members from his old set were either incarcerated or murdered. He eventually, stopped gang banging for a while as he simply didn't have anyone to "roll" with. Well not anyone he trusted. However, in early 2013, Kasper Hernandez foremd his own clique now known as Rifa-13. The trigger for this that he saw a money making opportunity and he was not about to miss it. The race war was over. The regular police patrols eased off El Corona: It was the perfect opportunity to accumlate his old members and start a new era. Category:Character